Hogwarts: A Wand core (First year)
by AliceGold
Summary: Alice starts her life at Hogwarts with a rare wand core, After being parted from friends and seen as a slytherin muggle-born this don't start off well, Her time keeping also hold problems. What will happen to our new student. (The is the first year so be patient)
1. The letter and Wands

Chapter one

As I woke up I heard footsteps ponding up the stairs, I cringed and rolled over…

"Alice! For the third time wake up!" Dr. Gold shouted as the door slammed open

"It's Friday! Alex is going to classes today" I slowly get up and attempt to pat my bed-hair down, Dr. Gold sighs heavily, he didn't approve of how me my friends did things

"Just because you, Alex and Ali look the same doesn't mean you should pretend to be the same person so two of you can skip school. Besides you have an appointment which you will go to" He glares at me before heading to Ali's room to wake him up. I jump up and quickly get ready and run down stairs, where Dr. Gold is waiting by the door, 'Shoot he got there before me' I thought, I sat down at eat my breakfast. Alex came down in her school uniform, despite being twins she looks more Lady-like compared to me, Her sliver hair seemed to shiny brighter, even her pear green eyes where prettier than mine.

"Good morning, Alice" She smiles sitting down and pouring orange juice into her glass,

"Morning, remember to keep an eye on Mr. Johnson I think he may be onto us" I said thinking back to Wednesday when I went to school, she smiles and says she look out as Ali jumps down the stairs, I hear ranting from Dr. Gold about Jumping but ignore him "Yo, Ali ready to go" jumping out of my seat and rushing towards the door

"Yep, let's move" Ali avoid Dr. Gold was he tried to stop him and we ran off down the street.

I lived on an old abandon street; it's empty apart from our house because of an incident that happened before I was born. We arrive at an old park and sit on the swings.

"So which high school are you planning to go?" Ali asked, I looked to him and thought about it,

"To be honest I haven't really thought about it" The three of us made a deal that all three of us would go to high school instead of now when we rotate. "Will have to tell our current school about us soon, I can't wait to see their faces" I laugh

"It'll be even better when we tell them we're not even related by blood" He smiles

The three of us came from different families but for some reason we look and almost sound the same. A lot happened to us so we started living in that house together. Dr. Gold is the household doctor/housekeep and keeps an eye on us.

"Do you think we'll get those letters?" Ali asked curiously

"No idea, but maybe after all they find people in this world so why not" I answered. We ended up spending the day there skate boarding.

"You miss your appointment! You don't answer your phones! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in!" Dr. Gold shouted as we entered the house, Ali vanished as I got told off. "Besides you have a letter so go read it" he finally finished ranting as he point to the table. I headed over to the table where three letters were, one addressed to each of us. Me, Alex an Ali stared at the letters. I gulp as I pick my letter up and open in, it was two pages

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Gold,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

* * *

The next page went onto what was needed

* * *

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_, _A History of Magic_, _Magical Theory_, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, _Magical Drafts and Potions_, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_,_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope, 1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

After reading the letter I smiled and took a look at the other two.

Alex had got a place at Beauxbatons which is in France, and Ali in Durmstrang in Sweden…

"Well, we got places but all in different school" I laughed

"But I'm looking forward to it" Alex smiled at her letter

"I'm surprised no one turned up for Alex with her being what do you call it?" Dr. Gold mentioned

"Muggle-born, and me too; maybe because we all already know about magic with me being half-blood and Alice pure" Ali mentioned. Dr. Gold mentioned how it's wired to have classes based on blood but he seemed happy we got places.

"Where you going to get all this?" He asked looking at the list of books

"I know, Diagon Alley" Ali said "Shame you can't come with us to help carry stuff", Dr. Gold was a muggle but had known about the three of us ever since he took me in as a child; after my whole family was wiped out in a fire.

"Haha, just don't get lost okay" He smiled "And know you can't switch placed so you'll actually have to learn"

Me and Ali laughed at this since we always got Alex to go school. We quickly replied and sent Peter our Barn Owl of to the three schools.

That night I lay in bed thinking about Hogwarts wondering if I could live away from Alex and Ali, they had always been there and now they won't; would I be able to keep out of trouble? Will I end up alone there? These thoughts filled my mind as the time went by. The sun woke me up the next day, I felt tried as I stumbled out of bed and down the stairs

"Alice, you okay?" Alex asked noticing my slow movement; I smiled and said I was just tried. "Dr. Gold got called to the hospital the early hours of this morning so said to call when we got back from our trip." She said handing me his note, Ali jumped down the stairs and joined us. After breakfast the three of us headed out to the entrance to Diagon Alley which was behind an old Bookshop, Ali patted the password into the bricks. The bricks moved outward to open a hole in the wall, as we entered the door closed and the smell of foods and other wired smells hit us. I had been awhile since we last came to buy Peter but it still looked the same.

"Okay where to first" Alex asked excitedly

"Flourish and Blotts would be good, we have lot of books to buy" I mention remember the list of not just mine but their needed books. The place was amazing I spent so much time staring at the many different shops that I almost fell over the cobbled street, It always seems weird with how medieval the magic world looks; after all it's not like they need the technology as muggles do. Inside the book shop there we're other student's collecting. It wasn't easy finding the books; the shopkeeper ended up helping us get them all. We quickly paid using the money we had exchanged from 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank' the last time and headed off to the next shop to buy our uniform from 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'

"You're all going different schools?" The shop keeper asked "That's rare for siblings" She looked at us pondering

"We're not related… we just look alike" Ali mentioned looking at his uniform. The shopkeeper was shocked but understood after all weirder things happen in the magic world! We ended up getting a trolley to help hold everything. After that we went to other shop's like Magical Menagerie for pets, Potage's Cauldron Shop and Amanuensis Quills for the rest.

We ended up taking a break in Rosa Lee Teabag where they had unusual flavours of tea but I stuck with a mint tea. "All we know are wands" I said looking at the near completed list of items

"Yeah, so that's Ollivanders Wand Shop, right?" Alex said notice we we're near the shop

"Just don't go weird inside" Ali poked my check and smirked, I frowned; wands were something I thought were interesting, some many style's each one has its own magic it's good at and their even quasi-sentient so can think and choose it's owner. The outside of the shop looked run down, narrow with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop reading: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The display was a single wand on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. As we entered the smell of dust choked us, there was about 1 year worth of dust. The shop had a single chair then on shelves thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling, The room was also very dark similar to how some bookshops are.

From the far corner of the room an old man named Ollivanders with messy untamed hair in an old fashioned suit came over "I guess you are looking for your new wands?" He asked. We nod not sure on what to make of him or his shop. He stares at us before rushing off and looking at the stacks of wands, As he was doing so I noticed something glow from one of the boxes, the light seemed somehow sad like it was crying out for something. Curiously I head over and open the small box to find a pale wand twisting around a blue orb then up into a point, the glow faded as I picked it up "Seems like you found your wand without my help" Ollivanders said looking at the wand "That wand normally refuses to be touched but seems it's fine with you" I look at the wand and smile.

My wand was something he had made for a client but the wand didn't like the meant to be owner and had been in the store for a number of years. It was 12 inches and made from apple tree wood and the orb was from a nine-tails fox and was very rare to ever be used for wands.

"So we have your wand, a 8 inch Rosewood with a Fairy Dust core for the lady and a 13 inch Fox fur core, Yew wand for him." He repacked them as we sorted out the money to buy them.

"Well that's everything" Alex said as we headed out of the shop, we headed back though the opening and called Dr. Gold as phones were this that didn't exist in the magical world so there was no connection and also magic interferes with the signal.

"Hello, we're done, be back in about 1 hour or so" I say as he head down the street home

"Okay, I'll be late so try and behave" He says quickly and hangs up, He was very busy as a doctor but I respected that he worked so hard for others.


	2. First Day of Magic

Chapter two

Summer ended all too soon in my mind as September drew close,

"You sure you can manage on your own?" Dr. Gold said towards me worryingly as we walked over to the train station, he had been concerned ever since Ali had left for the Willowcreak Docks, then it got worse when Alex headed off to cross-green run-way as they had the longest trip so went before me.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying. I'm going to the train, goodbye" I said waving him bye as I moved my trolley towards the station, this was it I thought I'm finally going to learn magic. I checked my ticket it said 9¾ which I was a little unsure of; so I waited near platforms 9 and 10 to see if anyone else knew and soon a sure three children one girl and two boys with their parents run into a wall near the 10th platform I copied them, I must say running into a wall was not the best thing but I found myself in the correct station, The train was busy being boarded, I got almost pushed on the old fashion steam train by other students. I soon found an empty carriage and put my bag's on a shelve and sat down; giving out a huge sigh.

"Excuse me, can we sit here?" a girl asked, pulling a boy by the arm

"Sure" I said waving my hand at the empty seats,

"Great, lots of people save seats for friends. I'm Jasmine and this is my brother Felniir, we're twins" she said happily sitting down across from me

"Well, I just started so I don't know anyone, My name's Alice" I smiled, Jasmine and Felniir were also first years,

"It's a pain being a twin as we often get mixed up, we even have the same wand which I thought was impossible" She sighed, obviously she was the loud one of the two Felniir could barely speak with her around

"What, wand did you get?" I asked as my love of wand's emerged,

"9 inches, owl feather, and Willow wood" She said after thinking about it for a moment. She started talking about what she likes about magic and I ended up not listening at her speak a million mile per hour. I thought about Alex and Ali and if they we're talking to anyone at the moment, I thought about Dr. gold alone in M.U.C.H (we named our housewhen we we're 8; it stands for magic users collective home) "So what house do you want to be in?" She asked after awhile

"Huh…Oh I don't know, any will be fine" I said returning to listening, I hadn't thought about it much and I didn't care much either

"Well, we want to be in hufflepuff like our mother was, but I don't want to be in Slytherin; I mean I know it's better now that what it was, but still they tease people about blood-type and are still cruel at times" She huffed, I looked to Felniir who nodded. It was late when we arrived at the stop, was we got out our bags we're taken off to be placed in our rooms. We were lead over to a half-giant who called himself Hagrid, who lead us to boats. As we travelled I could see the school which looked more of a castle than anything else, but it did feel magical just looking at it and safe. I looked down at the murky water and thought what lived down there; even the lamps we were using you could only see the top of the water. Despite being a pure-blood I didn't know much about magic due to living in the muggle world.

We got out of the boat, my legs numb from sitting we made our way to the stair way where we were met by a Professor

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Prof. Morgain, In a few moments you will be taken and sorted into your house which are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Remember your house is like your family; successes will earn you point, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." She welcomed us before leading us all through two large golden doors into the main hall where everyone was waiting and watching. I was nervous as people stared and made thoughts about us. At the top of the hall where there was a stool and a hat.

I looked around and hoped I wasn't the first to be picked which I wasn't. A girl named Abbie Crinkle was first up; she sat down facing the students as the hat was placed on her head. The hat started to move "Let's see, a new batch of students" I wasn't sure but I thought I saw it smile was it said that, It was creepy "I think this one belongs in Ravenclaw" it announced. Abbie rushed towards the Ravenclaw table where she was greeted warmly by everyone.

The names were called out one by one, Jasmine and Felniir both got put in Hufflepuff "Alice Gold" The Professor called, I felt myself jump slightly before walking up and sitting on the stool, I could feel everyone's eyes on me as the hat was placed on

"Now where should I put you?" It mused to itself, 'Just hurry and pick on!' I thought not wanting to be stared at much longer; it hummed for a bit before "Slytherin!"

I sighed as I rushed over to their table finding a seat near a group of other first years. After everyone got sorted the head gave a small speech welcoming us and the food magically appeared on the table. Everyone stared eating, I had very little compared to some. One of the boys came up to me and sat down next to me talking to some friends. "So where's your family from? Mine's from Alamax city" He asked looking over to me. I looked back blankly "London" I said quickly hoping to end the conversation

"Isn't that in the muggle world?" He asked "Wait, you're a muggle-born!" He said, as he said that the entire table looked at me

"I'm not" I said, I felt my voice break; people were not my strong point

"Yeah, right you are!" He said, I kept trying to correct him but it failed after that everyone just ignored me. 'I bet the hat knew this would happen so put me here because I wanted him to hurry' I thought annoyed. I ended up alone despite having people around me.

Afterwards all first years slytherins we're given a tour of the school, The place was huge and had a lot of classrooms. Our common room was in the dungeons behind a painting with a living spirit called Merwyn the Malicious, We were told the password. Inside the common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extended partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green glow. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It had quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. We were told that the password to the common room changed every fortnight, and it will be posted on the noticeboard. One of the girls took us to our room, the bed's had already been assigned mine was nearest the window which was good as I could see into the lake. We were told to get to bed as it was late but most of the girls stayed up to talk. From what I could hear a lot of them are high-class, 'guess I'm the odd one out' I sigh and stare at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, I woke up a bit late to had to rush to get ready and get to the main hall, Everyone else had started eating, I sat down where I could find a space

"Well, here's the mudblood" The boy from before said sitting next to me, smirking

"If you don't like me don't talk to me" I glared

"But that would be boring, besides you don't even know my name, correct" He says eating a chicken wing

"No, but why would I, by this point I dislike you" I think

"Leo Canis, I happen to be part of a high-class family, You?" He smiles, I couldn't believe him; he caused a misunderstanding and now no one will talk to me and he's making small talk!

"Alice Gold Normal life" I say but wished he'd leave. He ended up talking a lot about him but I think I blanked him at some point. After leaving the table to head to class I realised I had forgotten where the class was and ended asking a ghost where it was, I was late so had to slip into the class and take the seat nearest the door, hoping not to be seen.

"Good morning, Alice I hope you're not going to be late every lesson" my Potion's teacher prof. nott says noticing me enter despite not even looking.

"Sorry sir" I say quietly. I get my text books out and copy what was on the board

"In this lesson we will be learning about ingredients for potions, one of them is Aconitum; there are over 250 species of Aconitum, the most common of which are known as aconite, monkshood, or wolfsbane. Can anybody tell me what type of potions can be made using them?" He asks, hand shoot up; all wanting to be the first to answer. The Prof. nott points over to the table next to me

"Sleeping potions, poison cures and repellents" I look over to see Leo answering, 'we'll he is from high-class so it no wonder he knows about magic' I thought, I started reading the page mentioned on the board

"Correct, I'll give you 5 points for that." He smiles turning back to the board"

We were given home work to look up on how to make the Boil cure.

I managed to get to Defence Against the Dark Arts by following the others, Prof. Frost talk this class "In the first year you will be learning of the different dangers and how to deal with them. Open your text books to page 5" He said was the class walked in. I found this class to be more about theory in the first year so I did my best to listen but I did blank the teacher a few times.

At lunch I made my way to the library to look up things for my next class double charms, I sat down with a couple of book recommended by the librarian when I noticed Felniir and waved him over

"Hello, Alice" He whispered sitting opposite me "How's your house treating you?" He asked worryingly

"Well, they misunderstood something but I'm sure I'll fade, and where's Jasmine today?" I whisper back

"She's off with the girls looking at some magic Idol or something so I thought I'd read"

"I wanted to know about something before entering the class" That and Leo been bothering me in classes so I'm avoiding him…

"Charms, eh? I have Transfiguration next" He says noticing my book. The two of us sat reading until Jasmine came and dragged him off.

"Well, I'd better get moving don't want to be late" I say to myself as I return the book.

Professor Flitwick was teaching Charms, I heard he'd been teaching charms for a long time as was a duelling master because of it. I had to try not to laugh at how small he was when I first saw him.

"As this is your first lesson we will be learning the Levitation Charm; The Levitation Charm is a charm used to make objects fly. We will be using feathers for this so take the one in front you."

We picked the feather and placed them on our desk

"Now the wand movement is swish and flick and while doing so repeat, Wingardium Leviosa; Wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa." He said saying the spell slower for us how couldn't pronounce it.

There were lots of attempts made but all failed, I was having trouble, and one girl burnt hers. After a while I got annoyed, and quickly said it. The feather smashed into the table in front to me and the class stared over to me in shock

"Well, that's a start at lest it moved…" Professor Flitwick said looking at the small hole in the table, I was shocked it worked but also embarrassed that it had shot off. By the end I had almost got the hang of it much to Leo's annoyance as he wasn't able to get his feather to move.

Classes where over so I headed off to the courtyard where Jasmine and Felniir were waiting for me

"So how did your first classes go?" Jasmine asked happily waving her wand,

"Good, but I made a hole in the table after using the Levitation Charm on a feather" I say smirking, it was funny

"Nice, We had a ton to write for Transfigurations" She whimpered looking at her hands "My hands hurt"

"We better do our homework, want to help?" Felniir asked

"Sure, homework not my things so I could use help" I say thinking back to my primary school and all the homework I didn't do.

After two hours of homework….

"Here the recipe for the boils cure" Jasmine smiled as she handed the book over. According to Book of Potions I need to…

1. Add crushed snake fangs to your cauldron and stir.

2. Slice your Pungous Onions finely and place in cauldron, then heat the mixture.

3. Add dried nettles.

4. Add a dash of Flobberworm mucus and stir vigourously.

5. Add a sprinkle of powdered ginger root and stir vigourously again.

6. Add pickled Shrake spines.

7. Stir gently, so as not to overexcite the Shrake spines.

8. Add a glug of stewed horned slugs.

9. Add porcupine quills.

10. Finally, wave your wand over the cauldron to finish the potion.

We all sighed in relief at finishing, and head off to the Grand Hall for tea. I made sure to sit away from Leo but again he came over

"I saw what you did in charms, don't you think it's bad destroying school property" He smriks

"Well at least I moved the feather unlike some people" I say sarcastically glancing over to him as he winched. He made some comment about muggle-borns before running back to the other end of the table"

"Did you really make a hole using Levitation Charm?" One of the seniors asks after listening in

"Yeah, I got annoyed so said the spell to fast" I smile thinking back on it

"Nice, I set fire when I first did it, Joan Quill I'm a Sixth year so if you need help ask"

"Alice gold and thanks" The two of us shake hands.

That night I thought about my first day in classes and the people I met and wondered what I got myself into. I smiled as I fell asleep wondering about what I'll learn tomorrow.


	3. The Post and Problems

**Chapter three**

A few weeks had passed and everything was the same; my house avoiding me because of the blood-type issues, Leo had become more annoying as once he cast a levitation charm on my books and sent them flying somewhere. One of the Professors ended up forcing him to return them after I had to go a day without them. But I have found Transfigurations to be entertaining despite the amount of homework set. Today was Thursday so I had Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and my first Flying class with Madam Hooch.

In Defence against the Dark Arts we had begun to learn about the Wand-Lighting Charm which my wand seems to have a good ability at; as I could do it without much hassle and much to Leo's annoyance who by the end of the lesson could only make it glow for a second, so I had to read up on Imps while everyone else learns the spell which was more boring than anything.

As I left the class to head to potions Leo grabbed my potion's homework and sent it flying across the school so I ended up running to get it which trust me is not an easy feat to get from one end of the school to the other quickly… "Alice, you're late" Prof. nott Yelled as I walked in out of breath from running,

"Sorry, Sir" I say exhausted,

"Sorry is not good enough; you been late 11 times now" He says pointing at my name on the board and placing another tally under it.

"Well thing keep happening" I say glaring at Leo so just looks away grinning, Prof. nott sighs and tell me not to be late again.

"So who did their homework, how do you make a Forgetfulness Potion" He said handing out the ingredients. I made sure I remembered this one (it might be useful when avoiding my doctors' appointments) I added 2 drops of Lethe River Water into my cauldron and gently heated it for 20 seconds, added 2 Valerian sprigs to the cauldron and Stirred 3 times, clockwise. Waved my wand and Left it to brew and returned in 45-60 minutes later to add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar, 4 mistletoe berries and then crush them into a medium-fine powder using the pestle. Add 2 pinches of the crushed mixture to the cauldron and Stir 5 times, anti-clockwise, finally I waved my wand and the potion was finished.

Prof. Nott checked my potion "It's almost there, seems like you need to crush the Standard Ingredient and 4 mistletoe berries a bit finer, But good for your first go" he said patting me on the back and heading to a different student

"Turn out you're not bad a potion despite be late to it" Leo smirked, I hadn't noticed him next to me so jumped a bit before glaring, why did I have to deal with this idiot. He looked over and wondered which way to stir after mixing the crushed mixture

"6 times, clockwise" I say as I pass him handing my book to prof. notts and heading off to lunch.

"So who's up for a game wizard chess" Feniir asked sitting down in the courtyard, Me and Jasmin gave an exhausted glace at each other

"No way! I've played you 5 times and still nowhere near beating you" Jasmin says, it had become a habit of the three of us eating outside, "besides we have flying today so I want at least some life left in me" I nod in agreement

"It's too much , chess is so hard" I said remembering my number of defeats and giving a hollow laugh and laying on the floor. Felniir smiled at our comments passing us cake.

"Do you think it's going to be hard learning to fly" Felniir asked

"No idea but most likely yeah, after all we need an entire class for it"

The bell rang and we said our good-byes and I headed to Transfigurations, where we were learning the switch spell, I was trying to switch my Quill with an apple but had yet to do it most of the time the quill turned red and became rounder but the lessons were fun. I was glad Leo hadn't mastered it as I had a feeling me would use it on my books or equipment.

The final class came; flying class with Madam Hooch.

"Today starts the first of your flying classes, Now place your brooms on the ground and repeat 'UP' in a clear voice" Madam Hooch said walking down the two rows of students. Everyone started and soon some of the broom had shot up into the student's hand, I was average as most had started getting the hang of it around the same time, Jasmin's broom was one of the first while Felniir was nearer the end. After getting them all up we each sat on the broom and attempted to hover, which is a lot harder than it sounds and by the end I had a lot of bruises from the broom falling after a few moments of flight. Most of us ended up going to the hospital wing for some healing from a number of cuts, bruises and scrapes; I on the other hand avoided the place (after all I hate hospitals and doctors) and rushed off to my room to read my letter I got from Owl post this morning.

* * *

Dear, Alice Gold

It's been awhile and I wanted to ask how you were finding Hogwarts?

I'm enjoying my time at Beauxbatons, I love Charms and the Naturalist Program, the other day we were petting the winged houses and one of them took a liking to me. Everyone here is really nice and I've lots of friends I joined the Etoile House, there are three houses in my school Etoile, Soleil and Bellelune.

I was told with House Étoile your dreams will come true, and I'm Independence and creativity will be known to you. Ever alert with keen perception and will fulfill your vision of inspiration. Not sure what they mean but oh well.

Have you heard from Ali yet?

From Alex Swish, your best friend.

Sent date: 16th September 2014

* * *

I smiled as I read it, seems Alex had settled in well, I wondered what other classes she had in that school. I got some parchment and my quill and replied eagerly.

* * *

To Alex Swish

No I haven't heard from Ali yet but he's probable busy, I'll write to him later on in the week to ask how he is.

I'm glad you are enjoying your time, I'm enjoying mine. My fav lessons are Transfigurations and Potions. I seem to have someone annoying me called Leo but other than that I'm fine I've made friends.

I joined the Ambitious House of Slytherin, which to be honest they have issues but I'm not to bothered by it.

From Alice Gold the Great

Sent Date: 18th September 2014

* * *

I sealed the envelop and wandered up to the Owlery in one of the highest towers of the school. For some reason it was freezing cold up there despite it only be Mid-September. I saw some of the first years cleaning, 'I'm so glad I don't have to do this' I said sighing in my head at being up on the duty in March. I find Peter who had somehow joined me, thankfully the teachers put him on Post so I didn't have to send him back, after all I got Socks; my black cat as my pet. I handed him the Letter and he flew off towards France

"Sending letter to your parents?" My smile turned into a cringe as I turned to see Leo "Of course, I'm sure you family are concerned after all they don't understand magic" I blanked out at this point and only regained my senses in the head of year's house

"You punched him, then kicked him and THEN you tried to throw him off the tower, if it wasn't for someone stopping you he might of died, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I stood silent for a moment thinking about what happened "I don't remember it but I'm sorry that I did" I said half-heartily

"You expect me to believe you blanked out?" She said annoyed

"Yeah, it happens when people insult my family. Ask my Doctor if you don't believe me" I said thinking back to Dr. Gold who had been trying to get me out of the habit for some time. My heart sinks slightly as we walk; family isn't a topic I like." The head looks at me noticing I was uneasy on the subject.

"Fine I will ask, but I do have to issue a detention which I will call you for later along with 50 points lost. Try to behave for a bit to let it die down" She leads me out with Jasmine and Feniir outside waiting

"So what happened?" They ask

"Well I got a detention and told to keep away from any more issues" I said trying to smile

"It servers him right though, He insults you, your family, everything about you" Jasmine punches air,

"It's not fair to talk about someone's family" Felniir said trying to cheer me up "Want to go and get a hot drink?"

Over the course of the next few days the whole school had heard of what had happened and saying me in slytherin was a good match, Leo had been in the hospital for the time recovering; I did send an apology gift of Chocolate and a Soothing drink that I told was good for people recovering but didn't enter it so didn't know how he was. Some of the slytherins applauded me and asked me to join some club but I refused. I detention I had was to clean the fifth year's Arithmancy chalkboards (all 20 of them) which had what looked like huge math problems and made my brain hurt for the rest of the day.

It was breakfast on a Monday morning and as normal I last late so had to find the space left. I grabbed some food as the owl mail arrived, It was always impressive the amount of owls that came and even more impressive that they found their way here. Peter Had also arrived and landed on the table right in front of me. He handed me the mail and flew off, He had gotten used to the long fight's so didn't take breaks during deliveries.

* * *

Morning Alice Gold

Sorry for not sending anything but it's been busy so I haven't been able to write anything, I'm doing well but it's a hard school. They have a lesson called 'Dragon Care' where you have to stay near a dragon without being eaten! I've been to the hospital for time than I can count.

Shame on what happened with that boy you mention but really, what person talks about someone's family when they know nothing about them? Hope you cheered up.

You asked what House I was in. There's three houses Freyja, Tyr and Loki: I was placed in loki and it so fun a lot of us joined in a huge prank on one of our teachers Prof. Xios and put sleeping potion in his drink and then changed all his room to pink. His face was so funny after and he has no idea who did it!

From the best Ali Lamp

Sent Date: 19th September 2014

* * *

So it takes 3 days for owl's to get here from Sweden? Their faster than the muggles that's for sure!

I heard people shout Leo's name and run off to him, from my seat I could see he was looking fine but avoid saying anything in case he now really hated me. The two of us sat next to each other but remand silent and only glanced at each other a couple of times; it was awkward.

I ran off as soon as the bell went to Xylomancy class and wondered if I should say something later.


	4. Friends and potions

Almost a month since the incident and things between me and Leo weren't good, not complaining after all he stopped annoying me or making me late to potions (even thought I still seem to get there late) and it was almost Halloween which was very different in the wizarding world and everyone was planning to do different events and rumours of a famous group of ghosts coming to sing were floating about but I was more worried about my chess game

"Checkmate" Felniir said as his King destroyed mine, I banged my hand against the table "That's 73:0 to me" He smiled, Felniir was defiantly the brains of the group

"You should give up there's no way to bet him" Jasmine laughed picking up the broken pieces of my king "I've been trying for years and still nowhere near"

"I'm not giving up, by the end of Hogwarts I plan to win at least once" I said sitting up quickly

"So that's your plan in life to beat him" She laughed again, I looked at the clock and noticed I had to go to a lecture by Garrick Ollivander on the very basics of wands,

"You really like wands, don't you" Felniir said as I packed up

"Yeah, I think it's interesting after all they wands are somewhat alive." I said gleaming

"I'm sure you went round our year and found out everyone's wands" Jasmine said remembering a list of wands in a book

"Nope, I was guessing but I plan on knowing by the end of the year" I winked and rushed off

When I got there, there were only a few students present and I sat down nearest the front.

"Right, I think that's everyone so let's being with the basic's do you all remember what your wands are?" Ollivander asked and pointed towards Abbie Crinkle

"11", Unicorn hair and Alder wood" She said happily, I made a note of her wand in my book 'Seems it's unicorn hair instead of Veela Hair but I got the wood right' I thought looking at my guess.

Ollivander went around the room asking each of us "Know the actual method of making wands uses Wandmaker's magic which was designed specially to make wands in the very early years of wizards. The magic is a wand-less magic which merges the two items together infusing tehm with magic, so much magic they end up becoming quasi-sentient."

"What about the size?" One of the boys asked

"The size well that's to do with how long the branch is when you first collect it from Orchards that are from magically infused wood. However the often will find someone compatible if they have the same amount of personality as the size of the wand or the actual size of the wizard wishing to use it" He says showing off a small black wand. The lecture went on into class because Ollivander seemed to enjoy talking about wands and lost track of the time. And guess what lesson I had…Potions…

"I know, sit but I was at the Wandmakers lecture and it carried over" I said quickly as I entered, I sensed a glare from Prof. Nott but he waved me to my seat and placed another tally mark under my name.

"That tally is getting longer by the week!" I thought looking at the size of it

"Okay for Alice who just walked in we are looking the Light potion. Now as the name suggests it glows when in darkness and is sometimes used when you are unable to use the Wand-Lighting Charm" He said point to the list of ingredients on the board, It was huge using tons of herbs and berries. The potion itself was not that hard as it was mainly grinding the ingredients added to crystal water. I kept looking over at Leo wondering if he hates me, well I did nearly kill him

"Good work, I think that's one of the best in the class, you seem to have a knack of brewing potions" Prof. nott said breaking me away from my thought

"Well I guess it makes up for being late, Professor" I smirk, to which he laughed

"I guess, it's a good thing, Carry on" He walked over to another student at check theirs.

As I recorded my notes, I felt someone poke my shoulder; I turned over to see Leo was sitting next to me with his stuff nearer

"What?" I whisper moving away slightly

"I need help with the potion, what do I do after crushing the berries and flowers?" He asked looking confused at the book.

"You need to place the crystal water into the cauldrons and allow it to boil and then add the fairy wings then stir 3 times clock-wise" I explained

"But the book here says to add the wings after" He aid rereading his note

"You asked for my help and trust me I did my homework on this on" I said closing him book "Besides I'm surprised your even talking to me" I thought out loud

"I've moved on, and I guess I did kinda have a part to play but I'm not going to forget it" He said stirring the cauldron

"Didn't I say about asking for help Leo" Prof. nott said lucking behind us " I need to see if you were listening" He picked put Leo stuff and moved him back, and setting us our next lot of homework.

* * *

Dear Alice Gold

I hope Ali alright, his school seem rougher than ours and I'm concerned for him.

I've started going to the violin club lately as we are required to know at least on instrument. We are holding a party for Halloween where everyone has to perform at least one spell, song or trick; I'm planning on getting my rabbit Jinx to help me with a switch spell, what are your school doing?

Also I had a letter from Dr. Gold and he complained that you hadn't sent him any letters and he was concerned, He seems to be overly worried about us. At time he really is like a father.

From Alex Swish your best friend.

Sent Date: 27th October 2014

* * *

To Alex Swish

I'm pretty sure Ali can handle himself, he's a boy he can get away with tons of things so don't worry. I haven't joined any clubs; too bad the wandmaking club was disallowed because it's too hard as a subject and no one at this school teaches or knows much about wandlore. Our schools have a feast along with music and the ghost are planning something as well.

I can't be bothered to reply to him, He's sent me 15 letters while I've been here but I promise to send him one before Christmas to let him know.

From Alice Gold the Great

Sent Date: 29th October 2014

* * *

I sent the mail off again

"You send a lot of mail" Leo points out as he notices me come down the stairs

"Well I have friends who went to different school so we write to each other a lot" I say and smiled at the fact I knew he had to clean the Owlery today

"Really…What about your family?" He asks stepping away from me carefully

"Long story but I don't have anything and don't ask, k?" He looked shocked but nodded. I could hear jasmine shouting for me so I rushed down to meet her.

"What was that about, you to seem to be getting along well?" Jasmine smiled provokingly

"Oh please, he loves to annoy me and I find him annoying" I roll my eyes at her and run off with her homework "And today I get to copy your homework" I shout rushing off.

When the Halloween Feast came, Hogwarts was decked out in pumpkins and tons of decorations; I was surprised how much it could change in one night. The feast of amazing too! So many different foods one was called frog-eye soup which I was uneasy about eating considering the name but it's was nice and you could barely tell it had eyes apart from the odd glop…

Leo ended up putting a jumping mushroom in my bag which was not easy to catch! And then when I came back He had stolen my food and my potions homework! I suppose I'm stuck with him I think laughing to myself as I head back to the table.


	5. Christmas!

It was nearing Christmas and that meant the Christmas holidays which you could stay or go home.

"We're staying for the holidays because Felniir wants to try to study and dad stays we have to stay together" Jasmine sighed, she wanted to go home but after losing the bet in darts she was forced to stay. Well as fore Leo he's been bragging about going to see the living ice sculptures over in Iceland.

As for me I was going to Austria to stay with Dr. Gold's family like we do most years.

"I'm sure you'll live after all you don't have any classes" I giggle at jasmine pretending to cry over staying

"Yeah, but there's homework!" She complains

"At least you don't have to do it at night, Dr. Gold's family don't know about magic so we can't have them looking over at the books, it's bad enough we need to hide them" I complain, Dr. Gold was the only one to know and the only reason he's allowed to know despite being a muggle is because he takes care of the me, Alex and Ali.

The final dinner before the holidays was when the lights on the Christmas tree when on and the school ground was covered in snow. It was the only time we were allowed to sit at other tables so I was at Hufflepuffs table

"Oh here's your gifts" I said remembering I had them on me and handed them over "Don't open them until Christmas okay!" I ordered pointing my dinner knife at them

"Thanks, Oh here's ours to you" Felniir said handing two small boxes over to me"

"Thanks," I looked at them and felt like crying "I'm going to miss you lot" I hugged both of them

"Don't I get anything?" Leo had come up behind me, I was surprised he'd even venture to another table, I turn my head away from him and smirk, Oh I had a present for him. I handed him a small green box with a darker shade of green ribbon

"Oh, I did, after all you seem to enjoy copying my potions homework" I said hiding my laugh, He was taken aback by the fact I had him a gift but took it and escaped from the table to him own.

"You got that guy a present?" Jasmine asked wondering if I had taken a blow to the head

"It's a Self-Propelling Custard Pie that I've aimed for when It gets opened at him, I got it from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" I whispered, Jasmine laughted

"Nice one and how did you get there products in?"

"Don't ask" I said not wanting to be overhead "Let's just hope he doesn't open it until I'm gone" I said looking at him placing it in his bag. After dinner I headed back to my dorm and packed my things ready, I was leaving something's behind like my robes as I had already got my things packed at my house which I had packed before leaving for Hogwarts. I lay down and smiled at the thought of going back. It had only been four months but I was glad to be getting to see everyone and drifted off.

The next day I had to leave straight after breakfast and much to my delight it seemed Leo hadn't opened the box as he was talking to me the same as normal

"Going back to the muggle world, it must be so boring" He said, It was the first time any of us had worn normal clothing and Leo was wearing a striped grey t-shirt and jeans, It looked weird to be honest, after all I've been used to uniforms even I felt weird in jeans and a ruffled blue top and boots. Me and jasmine had a sign language conversation over the tabled about The gift while Felniir had yet to awake up. Before I knew it; It was time to board the train back to London.

I was one of the first to get on the train and thought about what I would do when I get back? The trip itself was boring and I ended up listening to my MP3 which not many wizards seem to understand and then sleeping until I arrived. Getting off I was happy to be back in a world I knew and quickly went through the part in between the wall and I was back. Dr. Gold was waiting just outside the portal and had quiet the shock when I emerged from inside the wall.

"I'm back!" I said promptly trying not to laugh at his reaction of hitting his head on the wall behind him.

"Welcome back, did you have fun" He coughed returning to his old ways and taking my trolley off me. I told him of everything that happened but left out that incident with Leo, I don't want to be yelled at after just coming back… maybe one day….

Alex and Ali were waiting outside by Dr. Gold car, an old mini cooper but he liked it so never so repaired it so many times I wonder how it even starts. The three of us hug and I noticed that Alex hair had grown longer it was shoulder length instead of the pixy cut she used to have while Ali was grown taller by a few inches. Inside the car the smell of lemon seemed to chock me as we drove to the airport

"Did Alice ever send you at letter" Alex said remembering my promise

"She did, it arrived last night" He said unhappily

"Well, I still sent one" I said laughing; I had sent it two days ago and hoped he got it before today.

"Please write more often however you are not as bad as Ali who didn't even write on letter" He glanced to Ali who summed down into his seat

"I was busy, my school doesn't give you time to" Ali says looking out the window avoiding eye contact. I knew that he had been busy but with tricks within his house.

"Okay, I'll believe you this time" Dr Gold said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

The trip was all too short for what the three of us had to talk about and soon we had arrived at the winter lodge and Dr gold's family. His family include Mrs and mr gold his parents and his brother John.

"Still keeping the terrors I see" John said as we entered the house, he was already drinking beer

"Nice to know you haven't changed at all" I say before dr gold has chance to answer him

"Ah Alice, this time I'm not going to lose" He said pointing to his new snowboard,

"Oh please, I'm ten times better than you" I huff. Dr Gold steps in-between us

"Okay, we just arrived warm up first" He seemed to glare at me more than john with was unfair. Mrs Gold brought in some hot coco for us all

"Here you go dears, now careful it's hot" She handed them out, the hot coco she made was the best and I made sure not to spill any

"Morning, Mrs Gold" Alex said taking her cup "Are you feeling better now?" She asked

"Much better, don' worry about me little one, I'm a lot more sturdy than I look" which to be fair was true she was old but had survived a lot of falls and illnesses.

The cabin was worn down but it was warm. "So how's high school" John asked.

"It's going fine, we are learning a lot" What I said wasn't a lie but I knew I might have to soon

"I heard you call went to different schools how come?" John asked, Alex turned to Ali who turned to me.. I knew I would have to do the talking

"Well I wanted to go and learn about astronomy, Alex wanted to learn music and Ali wanted to learn sports so we went to schools that catered for it" I said again not lying just not telling him everything. He mused my answer before continuing drinking his coco.

"Where's Mr gold?" Ali asked changing to conversation

"Ah, he's gone to town to buy supplies for everyone" Mrs Gold said smiling "He should be back tomorrow morning"

After finishing our coco me and John went out snowboarding, of course I was winning in the trick contest. John was part of a band and was the lead singer but came out here to get away from fans or so he say's but to be fair I've never heard anyone talk about him…

We had gotten far from a down the mountain When we felt a tremor

"What has that?" I said worried

"Sure, it was nothing" John said looking around "But we better get back"

The tremor became louder and as we looked up a huge white wall of snow was falling at speed towards us.

"Avalanche, get down" john said as we tried to get down the mountain but it was too fast and soon we were engulfed in snow.

I lay there not knowing which was up or down, I felt the cold seep into my skin and my eye's became heavy, I couldn't even move. While there I spotted something in the blanket of white coming closer, I thought I was unconscious after all I was buried under snow; The thing came closer and soon I could make it out as a white fox with a blue glow around it, The fox had Nine tails each with a different blue pattern on.

"Nine tails?" I questioned, I tried to reach out by my arms were frozen solid. The Fox seemed to be calling out, it whimpered and sat by me encasing me in its glow, it seemed so sad so lonely almost the same of the day I got my wand; I felt tears welling up as its emotions filled me. After a while the fox vanished and I felt something tug on my arm pulling me somewhere.

"Alice!" Alex voice called as I came up from the snow "You okay?" She covered me in a blanket.

"Yeah, I think. How did you find me" I asked noticing the deep hole where I had been buried. Alex, Ali and Dr Gold were all here and explained that after the avalanche they found John by his snowboard and that he was at the house, They spent the last hour looking for me when a bright blue light lead them to this spot.

"That spell was that?" Ali asked thinking I had done it

"I didn't do anything…" I said trying to stand up, Alex then pointed to my wand which was somehow glowing but faded when I picked it up again "I have no idea" I told them of what happened.

"For the moment let's get you back in the warmth and I'll make sure you're okay there" Dr gold said helping me to the lodge, Mrs Gold cried when I got back and sat me near the fire.

"Well nothing broken and you seem to be fine just a light cold and disoriented should wear off soon" Dr Gold said after examining me for injures. That night the three of us stayed up to do homework

"So what lessons are you taking?" I asked them.

"Herbology, potions, dark arts, charms, transfiguration And dragon care" Ali said

"Almost the same only we have Music instead of dragon care, and defence against the dark arts" Alex said with a worried look on Ali. She still thought it was too much for a first year to handle a dragon…

"I got Astronomy, it's interesting mapping out stars" Well, we have similar classes so the homework wasn't so different.

"It feels odd, so much had happened in the four months" I said looking around at the lodge, I remember the first time I came here, I almost set it alight after John teased me about having white hair and I accidently started a fire using my magic, The first time I rode a snowboard I kept falling over but I got annoyed and went down the mountain to fast and crashed into a tree. Alex got scared by a rabbit calling it a yeti and Ali tried to catch it for food! I do enjoy my time here so much. It reminds me of a real family holiday with grandparents fussing over us, john as the uncle, Dr Gold as the family doctor and me, Alex and Ali as siblings, I smiled about this.

"What?" Ali said noticing my smile

"Oh, nothing" I said, after all it's just a childish thought.

Christmas soon arrived and we all gathered around to open presents, Alex got a set of music sheets of Dr Gold and Me and Ali (well I got it and put his name on after he forgot) a necklace with a silver dove on, Ali got a set of miniatures cars that he asked for of Dr. Gold and a scarf of Alex. I got him a new skateboard. Dr Gold got me some cook books and Alex who had most likely also put Ali's name on had got me a new scarf as well. The three of us got Dr. Gold a new phone after we had broken his old on (nothing to do with me…). John once again gave us tickets to his concert; which would go in the bin later and Mrs and Mr Gold gave us some knitted jumpers with 'A' on.

Felniir and Jasmine had got me two books one of wizard chess from Felniir and one on household charms from Jasmine and when asked by Mr Gold I just said they were popular fantasy books.

It was great fun we watched the normal Christmas TV shows, eat turkey and played a ton of games, but nearer the end my happiness faded after all today was important for me, I sat on the porch looking out as the darkness descended

"You're still thinking about _that_ time; aren't you? Dr Gold said sitting down next to me and handing me coco,

"Yeah" I said lowering my head,

"I'm sure they would be proud of you entering Hogwarts" He put his arm around me in an attempt to comfort me; today was the day my family died in the fire…

I held back my tears as I drank my coco, I try not to think about it but every so often especially on this day, the memories all flood back and It hurts… But I took comfort in Dr gold words,

"I'm sure they would" I answered doing my best to smile before heading to bed.

Soon enough I was back to my old self and was saying my good-byes to Mrs and Mr Gold, and my bet from John

"I'll win next year" John said unhappily handing over the £10 after losing the snowboarding contest.

"Make sure to take care of yourself" Mrs Gold said hugging all of us "And don't give Drew anymore trouble"

"I can't promise anything after all" We said in agreement to which Dr Gold just sighed and started walking off to the bus stop and back home.


	6. The Nocaudam

After getting back to Hogwarts, I had come across Thestrals a winged horse, that pulled the carriages, Hargid explained them to me; only people who have seen death can see them, they were strange as their wings were bat like and they were pitch black and a bit creppy…

"Oy, you!" A familiar voice yelled down the corridor as I walked towards the Great hall, I turned to see Leo coming towards me with a stern look…

"I guess you opened my gift then" I said smiling

"Yeah I did, In front of my whole family!" He stood; arms folded

"Pay back for everything" I said folding my arms happily, He then started laughing

"Best trick yet!" He said smiling "Of course my family wasn't happy but it was still epic"

I smiled but thought that my mission was a somewhat success and we headed to the great hall where our second term began,

"Did you have a good Christmas" Jasmine asked catching me outside the hall

"Yeah, spent it in the snow" I say smiling "How was yours?" I ask remembering they had stayed

"It was good, I got lots done" Felniir said pushing his glasses up with a smug look on his face

"Yeah for you, I spent it cold and bored!" Jasmine cried hanging onto me.

"Oh thanks for the presents"

"No problem, I thought you could do with pointer for beating me" Felniir said jokingly

"Those bags were so cute" Jasmine said ruffling my hair and rushing off to potions, I had theory magic the most boring class apart from history of magic which came all too close to being so.

Learning the theory of magic is basically like watching someone explain the rules of games; you want to start playing instead of listening! I ended up almost falling sleep and only got half the notes down.

The incident in the snow made me curious as it was in the muggle world and that fox clearly was part of the wizarding world, so after lesson I headed to the library

I entered the library in look for a book containing it and thought the Care of magical creatures was the best place to look. I noticed a few students I had met but not spoken to so avoid them. I had no real clue on what book I was after so started looking on every shelf. It had some time and I had piled a number of books on the floor which I thought might contain something on them.

I felt something coming nearer and a shiver went down my spine "Found you" A creepy voice whispered next to my ears, I screamed and threw the book behind me. I hear the entire library shush me as I turned to see Leo knocked down with the book I threw

"What!" I whispered angry "Did you need something?"

"Nope, I was just bored, what you up to?" He said returning the book with a huge grin on his face.

I wished he would leave but knew that wouldn't happen; and sighed "If you have nothing to do help me find a book on a nine tailed fox" I ordered passing him a few books which I thought might be useful. He took the books off me

"Why are you so bothered?" He asked looking puzzled. I didn't wish to explain what happened fully so ignored him, I placed some books on the floor and began to flick though them. Hoping I would be able to find something to do with the nine tailed fox I saw

"Just help me look and I'll let you copy my homework"

I never noticed the amount of creatures there where in this world and was amazed by some of them and grossed out by others...

Leo started to hum as he flicked though the book, it was obvious he was bored but he still looked, I guess he's okay in the way he is willing to behave now and again.

I ignored the humming and soon found a section on a nine tailed fox!

"Found it!" I said then noticing she had almost yelled

* * *

Nocaudam

(Also known as Nine tailed Fox)

A magical creature native to the Japanese's wizarding world. As the clubs grow the amount of tails increase and every 1000 years a new tail becomes fully formed.

They hold large amounts of power with each tail formed, that power resides in them in the form of an Orb.

Foxes can'...

* * *

As I was about to read more I notice the words were missing, the page wasn't worn but it was like someone had just removed the words. I thought about what it might say but didn't know and gave a large heavy sigh...

"Maybe you should ask about it?" Leo said looking at the book over my shoulder, I nodded at Leo and stood up heading off to the Liberian.

"Excuse me? I said as I walked over to librarian who glanced up at me from her book

"Yes?" she said in harsh tone

"I would like to know about what happened to this book" I handed her the book and showed her the page

"Ah, well a couple of years ago a student did that when he performed a spell and it went wrong" She said her face became grim

"Well, do you have any other copies?" I ask

"No, it was only this page and since it school doesn't have any or even teach about them I saw no reason to replace it" after that she returned to her book; ending the topic there. I walked out unhappy at not being able to learn much.

"Maybe that game keeper might know, After all he has a lot of knowledge about them" Felniir said over lunch after I explained what happened to the book

"Yeah but he's scary" Jasmine said with a horrified look "I mean he's huge almost a giant, I don't trust him much"

I thought about it and decided to go and ask; after nothing bad can happen from asking.

Hargid lived in a small hut over by the edge of the forbidden forest, it was a long walk. The hut looked run down with huge doors and a field to the side growing pumpkins.

I knocked on the door and soon the half-giant appeared

"Yes?" He said looking puzzled to why a student would be near here

"I want to ask a few questions on a creature, The Nocaudam" I said promptly, the forbidden forest was creepy even in the day and looking at it from the corner of my eye worried me

"Oh well I wouldn't know too much about them, they pretty secretive so it's hard to really find them" He said letting me and handing me some tea "They live in groups of hundreds in clans, each clan has leader who make the rules. Smart creatures almost as smart as us" He went on

"What about their orbs?" I asked wondering about the part that was missing

"Well their orbs hold all their power, most of the time they hide the orb inside and every year the orb grows in size to match the number of tails" He said

"What if you were to get hold of one?" I asked wondering about the person who collect the orb to begin with

"Don't know, the only time orbs get collect by wizards is when the Fox had died, the orb loses power but holds a lot of it. Getting hold of a living Nocaudam is impossible and they would hunt the person down until they get it back" He finished and poured me some more tea. It got me wondering why I could see it and if it was after its orb; why did it not let me die back in the snow?

After returning to my common room I sat down to do my potions, which wasn't hard and I soon had it finished, "Got it!" Leo said grabbing my homework and running off. I ran after him but he ran into the boys dormitories which is protected by a charm to prevent others entering.

"I will so get you back for this one" I said heading down to finish the rest. After a week Leo picked up the habit of doing the same thing so I copied all my homework including my old stuff into a blank book and wrote in the homework as normal and as normal Leo stole it to copy.

It was finally the potions after he handed it in

"So I will start by talking about the homework, First off most of you did average, expect two" He said looking at me and Leo who was smiling

"Leo you got all your homework wrong, did you even listen to the class?" he yelled to which Leo became confused. The oldest trick in the book! I wrote all his homework wrong.

"As for Alice she got all of it correct" He said unhappily as I was still turning up late to this lesson due to unforeseen events that kept happening time and time again, my total lateness at reached 99 times which is_ every_ lesson so far…


	7. Felniir's issue and the misson

It was nearing April and a lot of the older students had O.W.L to prepare for, but we only had a few small tests to see how we are doing on our first year.

"It's Sunday!" I said happily lounging under a tree with Jasmine and Feniir

"Yeah and it's nearly summer holidays too!" Jasmine said excitedly, It was hard to image it was a few months away from the summer holidays.

"Got any plans" Feniir asked drinking a ice drink

"No, I'll mostly lay on the floor and complain about the heat while having a fan on" I said remembering I'm no good with heat

"Same, you'll write to use right?" Jasmine said

"Of course" I said after all I mailed Ali and Alex a ton lately. I'm not sure I can keep many more letters there overflowing.

"Well I better get going to chess club" Feniir said and quickly ran off. After a few moments jasmine got up, "Right, want to help me tail Feniir?" She asked helping me up and walking in the direction that felniir had gone; I tagged along wondering why she was following her own brother

"What are we doing?" I asked quietly

"He's been acting wired and I'm concerned" She answered

"Here, I did it for you" We hear felniir's voice trembling so hide behind the wall and poked our head around to see him pushed against the wall by a group of higher year students

"Just make sure to do it correctly and here's the next lot" the ring leader said handing him a stack of books

"Why those!" Jasmine attempted to confront them but I grabbed her and stopped her speaking

"Wait!" I said making sure they hadn't hear us "We can't just go in there, well end up in the same boat"

"What are we meant to do, let them have their way?" Jasmine said trying to break free of me

"No, we come up with a plan, something to make them think twice about" I said leading her way.

Back in the courtyard we attempted to come up with ideas but nothing seem like it would work

"Right meet here, same time tomorrow and we'll talk more about this" I said as the bell rang for class, Jasmine gave me the thumbs up as she walked away.

I had charms so rushed off hoping to find something to use against them

"Today we will be learning the Dancing Feet Spell which is a charm used to force another person's legs to begin dancing uncontrollably. The spell requires a clear, unobstructed view of the target to be successfully cast." Professor Flitwick said writing it down on the chalk board

"Bingo" I said thinking up a plan to get them back.

"Now the wand movement is like so" He said waving his wand in a way that seemed he was drawing two wobbly legs "Then repeat Tarantallegra"

The spell was hard to master and I put a lot more effort into the spell than normal but was unable to get it…

"The dancing feet spell, that could work" Jasmine said the next day

"Yeah, I spent all night learning it!" I said pointing to the bags under my eyes,

"Oh, here's Felniir" Jasmine said patting me, Felniir seemed worse than me and he was pale

"Morning, what you two talking about?" He asked, we both looked at each other wondering if we should say but went against it in case it went wrong and we got caught…

* * *

To Alice Gold

After hearing your plot, I think it's best to inform the head of house and let them deal with it, you'll only end up in trouble when you get caught.

Dr Gold has asked me to remind you about when we get back that John will be staying after his accident in that concert when a group of girls mugged him, I hope he's okay.

As for me I'm going to be entering the first year music contest and hope to do well.

From Alex Swish your best friend

Date sent: 26th March 2015

* * *

To Alice gold

Go for it, if you pull it off, I and my house (who are supporting you in this mission) will give you a box of strawberry and peanut-butter chocolates and Hold a party in your name!

Don't listen to Alex who as probably told you not to and to tell the teachers. DON'T DO IT!

For the sake of your reputation and as my partner in crime over these last years, I beg you to do it.

Tell me how it goes

From the best Ali Lamp

Date sent: 26th March 2015

* * *

A few days later our plan went into action, We waited for Felniir to head off to 'chess club" and then followed him, Jasmine went on look out and would warn me of teachers by the wand-Light charm.

I hid behind a column

"Good work" The ring leader said pushing Felniir down, I drew my wand making sure to be quiet and casted the spell

"Tarantallegra" I said quietly to avoid being detected, The ringleader legs to begun dancing uncontrollably, I did my best not to laugh as everyone looked around and wondered what was going on

"Over there!" One shouted and pointed towards me, I had been spotted "Get her!" They all started running at me and behind I saw Jasmine warning me, I ran straight down the hall the bullies following not far behind and as I turned the comer I smacked into someone. As I looked up I saw Prof notts standing in front, the bullies did'nt have chance to stop and almost tripped over me

"What is the meaning off this?" The demanded

"This girl…"

"These guys were bulling my friend so I went to try and stop them and they started chasing me" I said cutting one of them off.

"The maybe I should have a word with them, and May I ask you don't cause any more trouble" Prof notts glanced at me as if to say he knew I had done something "I will talk to you after potions" He said hulling the boys off to his office. I gave a huge sigh of relief at not being yelled at and headed back to felniir who had jasmine looking after him

"How'd you know?" Felniir asked as I walked up

"I'm your sister, I can tell these things!" Jasmine said unhappily "And next time tell us" she roughly wiped off the blood from his mouth

"Well, I don't know what I'll be told by prof Notts but it won't be good" I said looking back to where he had been

"But he didn't drag you off so maybe he will be okay" Jasmine asked who had seen what happened as she when she had gone to felniir…

"Alice, I want a word with you" Prof notts called as my next potions class ended, I gulped; rising from my desk and walking towards him.

"Now I understand you were protecting your friend but really? Did you have to go that far?" He said eyes locked on me

"Yeah, after all telling a teacher would of only made it worst and now they know that they can't mess with him" I said staring at prof notts with serious face

"Well normally I would be made to issue a detention however as both parties were in the wrong, I will you off as long as you DON'T do anything again" He said, and with that I got away with it and with that new spell I passed my charms test and made the pineapple dance.

After that the bullies avoided me and my friends but I felt like one day they might come up with a revenge plan, I got sent the chocolate after writing to Ali about what had happened along with a Loki badge of honour, I laughed thinking about what those Loki's might of done with a mission similar and became somewhat worried about Ali for spilt second.

"Checkmate" Felniir said beating me at chess for the 21st time, even with that book I had not gotten close to beating him much to jasmine's happiness about not being the only one with a big losing streak.

"I can't win" I cried placing my head on the table.

"Question does Leo have friends?" Jasmine asked pointing over to Leo who was reading a book over by the stain-glass window,

"He seems to talk to people at dinner but I've never seen him be near others outside" I said looking over "I would invite him over but he seems to dislike other houses so I think he might refuse"

"It's a shame but it true. I wouldn't having another male friend" Felniir said noting that he was the only boy in our group

"But Alice it's boyish; I mean look at her overly short hair" Jasmine said pinching my hair

"Oy, it pixie cut and that hurt" I said unhappily rubbing my head

"Go ask him" Jasmine said forcing me up "No harm can come from it" She smiled and shooed me over. I walked over and stood in front of him

"You do like to come join us" I said coughing and looking over to the other two who just smiled, Leo closed his book and placed it on his lap; He glance over to where I was looking

"No, thanks I'd rather not mingle with other houses" He said with a serious face "It's only you who seems to enjoy it."

I sat down next to him and sighed "You know, if act like that no one will talk to you" I said resting my head on the window

"You speak to me" He said looking away

"Yeah, but I'm always going to be there for you to talk to, don't you think one or two friends would be good" I said looking at him, he stood up and started to walk away before turning and saying

"Oh you'll always be there, I just know it" He smirks and walked off. I sat there thinking about it; he always seems to full of it but he must be a bit lonely and to be fair I probably will be there. I smiled and walked back to Jasmine and Felniir.

* * *

To Alex Swish

I think Leo need to relax but at times I see something similar to me in him and I'm not sure what it is. He seems so sure that I will stay by his side to which I have to laugh about. I mean he can't tell the future or is he telling me won't let me leave him alone?

I feel a lot has happened and I've wonder about a lot of things over this year and I feel something in me changed as well but I still can't wait to see you again.

From Alice Gold the great

Sent date: 30th March


	8. Wolfsbane

"Next I would like you to partner up collect one ingredient for the Wiggenweld Potion" Prof Notts said pointing his wand towards the blackboard "I will be giving you who your paired with before you start" He as the chatting started. I was partnered up with Taylor fin; a Gryffindor.

I knew that my house and hers were at rivals but had yet to talk to any.

"I'm Taylor, I think we should get wolfsbane" She said after class coming over

"Okay, where do we get it?" I asked placing my books under my arms

"No, but I'm sure the horology professor could tell us" she said twirling her long blond hair "Let's go now" she grabbed my arm and pulled me along

"Hold it, I'm busy I said I'd meet up with the others" I said being pulled along

"Well, I want to get it over with" She turned around and let me go "The sooner the better!"

"Okay but first I get to tell my friends about this" I said walking past her and heading to the courtyard where jasmine and felniir had already prepared lunch,

"Afternoon" I said sitting down and tucking into a sandwich "Oh, this is Taylor my potions partner" I said pulling her down

"I'm Jasmine, and this is my nerd of a brother Felniir" Jasmine said pointing to Felniir studying

"Oh, Hello" she seemed somewhat puzzled by us "Aren't you two part of Ravenclaw? Why are you hanging around her?" I bit my lip at being called 'her'

"My names Alice, and what wrong with us being friends just because we're in different houses" I asked irritated

"Oh, well it's just rare, that's all didn't mean to offend you" Taylor said inching away from me

"Don't mind Alice, She more bark than bite" Felniir said putting his book down "And also she made all the food here" he said taking one of the puddings

"Oy, you said you wouldn't tell people that" I said embarrassed,

"But your such a good cook" Jasmine teased, I learned to cook so Dr Gold didn't have to worry about me and it's one of my few feminine traits and try and avoid talking about it.

"Try some" I said noticing Taylor wasn't eating anything

"But isn't this food you're your friends" She said picking up one of the sandwiches

"It's okay, after all anyone can become friends over a good meal, right?" I smiled; Taylor looked at me and smiled back

"I suppose your right" She laughed and we enjoyed lunch as a group of friends

Afterward we went over to the herbology teacher; professor Sprout who said it wasn't ready but would be soon and gave us a note for our potions class

"Well, that was waste" I said placing the note into my pocket,

"I wouldn't say that, but it was disappointing" Talyor walked next to me "So what now?"

"No idea, want to go and get an ice drink?" I said, as I said it Leo pushed in-between us and dragged me off, I waved to Taylor; who waved back somewhat puzzled by what just happened. Afterward Leo dragged me to a corner

"Why are you acting so friendly to the enemy?" he asked in an angry whisper

"We we're partnered for potions and its only right to try and get along" I said rubbing my redden arm.

"But you finished it, so there was no need to talk to her again"

"Look just because you like the idea of not being friendly with other houses doesn't mean I have to" I growled, Leo stepped back with surprise at my answer "I'm not going to ignore someone because of something so stupid!" I pushed past him and rushed off, I glanced back to see Leo turn away from me.

"He's such an idiot" I said at Jasmine "I mean what right does he has"

"Maybe he's just worried about you and your house?" She said half-heartily

"But that's ruined none of them talk to me "I moan

"Should I leave?" Taylor asked "After all it's my fault"

"No, it's not your fault, Leo is just a bit different from us, I'm sure he'll get used to it" Felniir said encouraging Taylor that she could stay.

After that Leo stopped talking to me and refused to let me near him; he can be so difficult at times.

"You two are so difficult to deal with, you both seem to get on each other's nerves" Taylor said noticing my irritated look

"I know, but its days away from the end of term feast and I'd like to be on good terms with him before we leave" I say annoyed with my head on the table

"Oh, I found a place to get wolfbane" Felniir said placing his books onto the table

"Really; where?" Me and Taylor ask

"Over near that hut, it grows near the fairies" He said pushing his glasses up happily,

"But aren't fairies irritating to deal with?" I ask remembering a little about them

"Yes but you can easily get near to the plant with the fairies seeing you, but you better get it tomorrow as curfew is soon" He pointed to the clock. The next day we rushed out to the hut where we soon found it however it seemed the fairies had taken it over and was using it as a bridge

"What now?" I ask peering over a fallen log

"We came all this way and the potions class is today, I say we get it" Taylor said almost standing but I pulled her back

"Hold it, we need a plan or something, fairies hate having their thing taken" I said worryingly

"I'm sure nothing that bad could happen" Taylor said with an unnerving smile stood up and ripped the wolfbane and ran, Behind her the fairies started to chase after her as soon almost caucht up to her.

"Oy, fairies" I shouted picking up a set of fairy eggs, they stop chasing Taylor and swarmed toward me "Make sure to get it to class" I shouted to Taylor who nodded and ran. I dropped the eggs and ran for it, it was terrifying it was like a swarm of wasps following you and they are fast for their size.

I must have run for a long time when some of them began to tire out and fall back but many of them where very much on my tail' even I; who had good endurance started to tire out but I didn't want to face those fairies and couldn't think of a spell that would work against all of them. I thought about if I had anything on me to use but running and thinking at the same time don't work.

I tripped on a log and fell chasing down hard,

"Ow" I winched picking something up, at first I presumed it was my wand but it turns out to be a mirror jasmine had given me "That's it!" I cried at pointed the mirror at the fairies that stop in the tracks to look at themselves in the mirror, A fairies weakness is their vanity. I stood up and creped away and returned to the school cover in mud and tired. I stumbled into my empty potions room where prof notts was surprised to see me

"I can explain why I missed potions" I huffed

"What happened to you? Taylor said you would come and explain but still" He said worryied about my health, I told him what happened

"While I respect you trying to get the item, that was a bit much and you actually missed the lesson so I'm going to have to give you a detention, but for now go and clean yourself and get some sleep" He said helping me out of the classroom

"You okay!" Taylor shouted, running up to me and hugging me "I was so worried" she cried

"I'm okay just a bit tired" I try to smile.

"Well you were very brave" she said helping to the stairs

"Thanks just don't tell Leo that, Braveness is your houses character" I laugh and head down to the common room. After which I collapsed on my bed until morning.

The next day rumours of me hanging around a Gryffindor which then lead to me being pushed around the slytherins, But I wasn't going to be forced so easily and escaped from the common room and towards the courtyard where Fenliir, Jasmine and Taylor were waiting

"Sorry for being late, issues" I said sitting down and picking up my plate of food, we had taken to eating outside as it was the only place houses were allowed to eat together.

"So did anything happen?" Taylor asked worryingly,

"No, it's fine besides I was already ignored for a misunderstanding so it really the same" I said shaking my head, I had no intention one being the same as other in my house and I really couldn't tell what they were so bothered about.

"I'm sure it will blow over!" Jasmine said with a huge smile while stealing Felniir's grapes

"I hope your right, I don't really want to be banned from my common room" I said dreading what they might do…

"Alice Gold, Please follow me" Prof Notts said walking up to us,

"Okay?" I said standing up and walking off in the direction Prof notts.

I wonder what he needs?


	9. The end of term

After being taken over to the hut where hargid lives and to my surpise Leo was also there waiting.

"Now do you know why you are here on the day before you can go home?" Prof Notts said standing in front of us with a stern look.

"Because I was late 254 time and late 1 time" I said easily remembering the number as it was every lesson but one that I was late to, Prof notts nodded with a look as if to say the number was stupidly high.

"Because I spent the whole year coping homework from others" Leo said avoid eye contact with me.

"Correct as such you will be helping Hargid in the forbidden forest as detention" He said as the half-giant appeared from his hut

"All right, we better get moving. It is a large forest to cover" He headed into the forest with me and Leo following close behind

"Isn't it forbidden for students to enter hence the name?" I said looking over to Leo who just avoid me, I grit my teeth but it was so awkward

"We will be looking for an injured Hippogriff" He explained "So I want you two to go together and look, don't worry It probably won't have the strength to attack" He said handing a lamp over to us and pointed us a direction. We headed off and as soon as hargid left silence fell and the sounds of the forest was the only sound.

"You know, you could try and talk to me." I said looking over to Leo who just walked faster

"Will you stop with the whole attitude" I yelled; pulling him back to face me "Look this is the last time we have together until summer and I'd like to leave on good terms" I said gridding to a halt. I stared at Leo who just stared back

"It just annoys me, after all your actions are un-normal in our house even in my own family I was taught not to talk to other houses" He said lowering his head

"Well guess I'm not normal then and I decided I can't not try to be friends with people as I want to be near friends" I said remembering as a child I only spoke to Alex and Ali and rarely spoke to other children as I often used magic and ended up hurting others; But now I don't want to be alone and I have the chance to make friends, I won't not just because of what house I'm in.

"I suppose, I didn't really want to leave on bad terms either" He said as he took the lamp off me and started walking. We walked for a long time until coming across a large tree; we had seen no life at all during this time and wondered if hargid had any better luck or what time it was.

As we walked over to the tree a sound of scurrying echoed around us, we looked around getting our wands out. A million huge spiders crawled towards us

"What do we do?" Leo said worryingly

"No idea, know any spells?" I asked shaking, spiders aren't something I wish to see, the surrounded us and came closer

"No, I thought you would know one" He said shocked

"I'm only good at remembering potions, not spells" I said; I had a note book with all my spells in but there wasn't much time to look at it, as the first spider came almost an inch from us ad Blue wave of light pulled them back, I glanced up to see as small blue orb glowing and sending out waves of light forcing the spiders to retreat,

"What's that?" Leo asked turning and looking up at it,

"It's the same light" I said looking at my wand, the light transformed into a fox; the same one from before

"Isn't that from the book?" Leo said astonished "Why is it all the way over here?"

The fox crept forward keeping it head low and whining

"What is it after?" I said stepping forward to touch it.

"You two! Aloud voice yelled, startling us and the fox that then vanished, as we looked to the voice it was hargid "You Okay I just saw the Acromantula, coming this way" He looked around franticly for any remaining, "What happened?" He asked. We told him what had happened

"That's odd, I don't remember a Nocaudam living here; I would know I've been working here a long time" He patted down his beard with a questioning look on his face.

"Did you find the hippogriff?" I asked recalling why we were there to begin with

"Oh yes, She's currently resting in the paddock, I'll treated her wing quickly so I could find you two so I'll have to trend to her when we get back" He smiled.

I was glad to be out of that forest, its dark all day and it stinks of something foul. We were told to go as it was almost time for us to be back for the end of term feast which we were all too pleased to be allowed to go.

"You'll write to me right?" Leo said as we passed the picture to our common room

"Of course, I plan to write to you" I said smiling at being back, I ruffling his hair and head to my room where all the girls were still packing (they had started packing this morning) and I packed my stuff before heading down to the grand hall where it was just about to start.

The headmistress gave a speech about what happened this year; Ravenclaw had won the school Quidditch but hufflepuff had won the house cup but 1035 points, my house came second but everyone one seemed disappointed and I was too.

The food was the best and before I knew it I in my common room, lay on my bed trying to get to sleep.

The next day we were taken down to Hogsmead station and we piled our luggage onto the train, I sat with Taylor, Jasmine and Felniir and I did ask Leo but he refused unless it was the last place left; I guess he won't be joining us any time soon. As the train started I looked back to the school and thought about how even though nothing really happened I felt like something important had happened.

"I can't wait to get home" Taylor said smiling "I have so much to do"

"Like what?" Felniir asked opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans he had just brought,

"Well, I can practice my flying, I have my summer dance classes and I can spend some time reading that new book series "Magical Rings' which I haven't had the chance to read" She said pulling the first book out of her bag, The book seemed similar to one I read in the muggle world but it had moving pictures and was more enjoyable to read…

* * *

**Summer Letters**

* * *

To Alice Gold

I hope this find you well, I recently finished the books and wanted to know if you would like to start a drama club with me. Also my little brother Adam has been asking if you could send over a 'rubber duck' whatever that is. My families off to Iceland for the summer as they think it will be good to see the place again.

I hope you have a good summer and be sure to reply soon

From Taylor Fin

* * *

To Alice Gold

Guess what! I got invited to a ball by the idol Jakie (you know the one I mentioned) I have no clue what to wear. Got any tips? I'm even getting dance classes after all this is my chance to meet someone famous.

Ensure to let me have a copy of your trans homework as its way to hard and Felniir refuses to help me.

From Jasmine Willow

* * *

To Alice Gold

Don't give her the homework she needs to do it herself; also can I come around for a game of chess sometime as no one will play with me at home these days. I got your letter and I do think your right Prof notts is a pain when it comes to homework and I'll send you some of the items needed for the potion.

From Felniir Willow

* * *

To Alice Gold

I hope this finds you as my owls not too good with the muggle world. I want to apologise for what happned and let you know I will try and not to do it again.

I wonder what that fox was doing there?

Please watch out for any tickets coming though the post and my family might try and invite you place. Oh I forgot to mention my sisters coming up to Hogwarts next year; her names Gemini so next year I'll have to try and look after her.

From Leo Canis

* * *

Note from Author:

Thank you for everyone who has read this far, it means a great deal that people out there like my work as I find it hard to know if they are.

I hope you review it and also continue to read onto the second year.

Url for second year - s/10173556/1/Hogwarts-A-Wand-core-2

Many thanks!


End file.
